fairytailfandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Moka
|english voice = Kenny Green |image gallery=yes }} Moka (モカ Moka) is the Village Chief of Galuna Island and the father of Bobo. Appearance Moka is a short, bald demon with long silver sideburns running from the length of his face down to his hips. He has purple skin, and has dark violet spots all over his body. He has blue claws for feet and hands. He wears a necklace made of what appear to be large animal teeth centered by a skull and a dark blue cape that drapes down from his shoulders to the back of his knees that features a crescent moon symbol. He also wears a white tribal-like kilt that features a red ringed circle and two green stripes encircling near the trimmings of the kilt, which is also cut decoratively. He has gold rings on both of his legs and his left arm. While in his human form, Moka wears the same clothing, and takes the appearance of an old man with tan skin, with the exception of his right hand which remains in demon form.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 11 Personality Moka is very unpredictable and irrational, demonstrated by the fact that he gave Team Natsu the impossible task of destroying the moon. He has also displayed impatience, as he continued to pesture Team Natsu about destroying the moon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 31, Page 3 However, he also displays empathy and cares deeply for his villagers and his son, Bobo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 18-20 History Years before Team Natsu's arrival on Galuna Island, Moka's son Bobo "became" a Demon, and Moka was forced to stab him in his chestFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Page 16 and "kill" him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 26, Page 18 In reality Bobo had actually just left the island since Moka, along with the other residents of Galuna Island, had forgotten that they were demons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Page 17 Synopsis Galuna Island arc He is first seen welcoming Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy into his village, where he requests the village citizens to disrobe and reveal their demonic appendages which are caused by a curse. Moka states that he has inquired their condition to many doctors, but they have all dismissed the possibility of an epidemic. He suspects that the reason for their curse is due to the moon, which turned purple a few years prior. Suddenly, the villagers transform into their demonic selves and Moka states that once morning strikes, everyone returns back into their original forms, with the exception of some people who lose their soul and turn into a real demon, exampling his son, who he had to personally kill. Moka then informs the team that their job is to destroy the moon, which is the only way to lift the curse.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 12-20 Moka later appears in the village when Lucy reveals that there are hostiles living in the ruins and are the reason why the villagers are suffering from their transformations.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 2-3 The hostiles later appear and attempt to envelop the village with poison jelly and kill the villagers. Natsu exclaims for the villagers to evacuate to the center of the village, but Moka refuses to leave Bobo's grave. Natsu scattered as much of the jelly as possible, defending the villagers, but Moka, still nearby the grave, was seemingly hit by the jelly. Virgo manages to rescue Moka, but he looks on in astonishment and sorrow as his eyes lay upon Bobo's abolished tomb.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 9-18 After Team Natsu return from the temple, the village has returned to its appearance, before the assault had taken place. Moka states his gratitude for restoring the village, but remains inpatient to when they will destroy the moon. Erza then inquires Moka and the villagers of the details revolving the curse, and after a few technicalities were revealed, Erza decides to "destroy the moon".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Pages 10-20 After Erza and Natsu's combination attack towards the moon, it was revealed that the island was actually coated by a purple layer composed of crystallized exhaust fumes produced by Moon Drip, which was destroyed from the attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 7-11 Erza also reveals that the citizens of the village only had their memories induced by the purple layer and not their appearance, implying that the citizens were demons to begin with. Bobo later reveals himself to be alive and reunites with Moka and the village, revealing his intentions of fleeing the village. Moka and the citizens then rejoice and collectively fly into the night sky.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 13-18 Moka is later seen negotiating with Erza about accepting the proposed reward, which Erza declines, with the exception of the golden key. With that, Moka and the villagers say farewell to Team Natsu as they leave the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46 Pages 4-7 Loke arc Moka and Lulu (in their human forms), alongside other various characters, are in attendance of Team Natsu's performance at Rabian's theatre. He continues to inquire Lucy about destroying the moon, which leaves Lucy without a response.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 30 Fighting Festival arc In their human forms, Moka, Bobo and Lulu arrive at Magnolia and watch the Fantasia parade from a rooftop, away from the other spectators.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Magic and Abilities Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Moka, like all the other demons on Galuna Island, has the ability to transform into a human.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Page 15 Flight: Similar to all the other demons on Galuna Island, Moka has shown to possess the ability to fly with their wings. Equipment Staff: Moka has always been seen equipped with his staff. It is a plain staff composed of a wooden handle with a silver crescent finial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 26, Page 13 The abilities of the staff are currently unknown. Battles & Events * Welcome to Galuna Island! References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Galuna Islanders